Compilation of Kirby Motivational Stories
by tentachicken
Summary: These are a bunch of stories I wrote to motivate people (actually one person), and mostly include Kirby characters. They may include more later on though. There's probably not going to be a connecting plot so whatever. Will contain mostly Kirby characters, and some cameos. From lots of franchises.
1. Chapter 1: King Dedede

(Forward: This story was written for my lovely friend who wanted me to write a motivational story. So I wrote something about the two things she loves the most: King Dedede from Kirby, and memes.)

The chubby avian walked sexily across the room, slowly removing his cloak from his shoulders. He sighed in a sexy way, as he was the famous King triple D, known for his fabulous three "D"s: dancing, dreaming, and of course, the D.

King Dedede stood upright in the center of his spacious room, and glanced around for his mirror. He found it and looked on at his chiseled abs on his shiny, luxurious sleek feathery chest. "Mmmm," He said to himself, "I'm so sexy, I could fuck my own ass all the time!"

Suddenly, the mirror began to shake and a blinding green light flooded the room. King Dedede let away in surprise as a tall man emerged from his mirror, wearing a very serious grin. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" King Dedede asked loudly, but he was cut off by the man's crouching pose, and he spoke.

"JUST DO IT!" Shia Lebouf screamed, and King Triple Dong moved backwards in shock. "Just…. DO IT!" Shia gestured wildly, and suddenly, King Dededick was flooded with motivation, but he was still very uncertain. "I don't even know who you are!" He shouted again, but Shia Lebouf grabbed his beak and shoved it into his fist. "JUSt…. DO IT"

"MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!" Shia screamed, and the naked King finally managed to stumble away. With shock, King Dongdide noticed his cock was rockin' hard, and Shia Lebouf was still making gestures towards his own crotch. "YESTERDAY, YOU SAID TOMORROW."

"Well, that is true." King Dedede said thoughtfully. He slowly moved his hand towards his cock-a-deedle-dee to pleasure himself. He did not get far when suddenly, another shaking interrupted him.

"Who's there?!" The D asked, and he realized Shia Lebouf was hopping back into the mirror. Someone else was running towards the mirror from the other end, and burst forth and shattered the mirror, spreading the splintered shards of memes everywhere.

 _ **JOHN CENA!**_

And then John Cena landed on top of the escaping Shia Lebouf and tumbled over the De. They had an orgy and gave birth to the ultimate being:

King John Debouf, the Emperor of Dreamland and the Boxing Ring.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2: Kirby's Normal Day

"It's no use!" Cried the evil spider, laughing evily as he pulled on his web. "You will eventually have to submit to me… and my cause!"

" **POYO!** " Kirby screamed in disagreement, shaking his pink head. " **POYO POYO, DIE.** "

Kirby rolled out of the web with all his strength and began to inhale deeply, so much so that hurricanes blazed across from the other side of the country and easily slid into his horrifyingly large gaping abyss of a mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" The spiderman screamed, "YOU EVIL CIS PEOPLE WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THISSSSS…. FOR I, AM TRANSZA, THE UNBREAKABLE…."

Kirby continued to inhale massively, and eventually Tranza fell off the web and into Kirby's black hole in the middle of his face. "HEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP….." His last cry died as he landed into the never ending falling pit of Kirby's stomach.

However, consuming his stupid and useless enemy was not enough for the monstrous puffball, as Kirby continued to inhale. Soon, King Dedede, who was taking a bath with his pet snail, French Cuisine, felt the tremors.

"Why, If I didn't know any bettah, I'd think the castle was shakin' just like my behind at the party last night!" King Dedede explained, pet snail in hand.

"Yes sire!" French Cuisine squeaked quietly.

"OH CRAP" Dedded was shaken by another tremor and dropped his pet snail into the bubbly bath, killing him instantly. "NOOOOOOO, I PAID EXTRA FOR THIS BATH! NOW I GOTTA WASH MY BODY AGAIN! Damn stupid snails." He grumbled. "This is why I live alone and get lonely by myself."

He continued to pout as his bathtub was lifted into the air along with his castle, and was consumed into a whirling surge that spiraled directly into Kirby's mouth. "Heck, I don't even care anymore!" Diddly Dip grumped, his oversized arms crossed. He didn't bat an eye as he was sucked into nonexistence.

Kirby's unstoppable American rage could not be stopped, as he continued to suck until the whole entire universe shot into his unforgiving pits of hell. As the last remaining threads of existence slipped into Kirby's maw, he finally realized he had enough destruction, and was about to close his mouth. However, he realized he couldn't. He flailed his small pink nubs he calls hands as his own body got sucked into his mouth and within a millisecond, Kirby, and everything else in his world, ceased to exist. Pop!

The End. Everyone is dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Linkin Park's Competitor

Kirby was walking peacefully in Orange Oranges when he saw his friend, King Dedede. "POYO!" He said, waving flailing his pink hand. "POYOOO, AIDS?"

"I'M SO SCENE, U GUYRS R MEAN!" Dedede cried, turning to reveal his heavy scene makeup on his face. He moved his swoopy emo hairstyle to the other side as he sighed from all the emoness and darkness in his soul. "I can't believe u said aids 2 me….. that's so emo tho."

"…DIE?!" Kirby shouted in a surprised tone. Dedede nodded solemnly, his red streaks in his hair moving with the whole wig as it moved a few inches off his feathery head.

"By the way Kirby, my name isn't Dedede anymore…. It's King of Dedness." King of Dedness said as he pulled out a piece of paper to cut himself with, because he's edgy. "Oh no, I got a paper cut!" King Dedness cried, tears rolling through his eyeliner. Kirby rolled on his head in confusion, and continued to scream incomprehensibly. "Shut up Kirby… u will never be as edgy as me…"

All of the sudden, there was a screeching of tires as a motorcycle rolled into the scene. The smoke obscured the newcomer from view, but as the dust settled, King of Dedness's jaw dropped as Shadow the Edgehog walked up to him, holding a pair of scissors in one hand and a plastic gun in the other. "Did someone question my authority of the Edge honor?!"

King of Dedness's nipples cocked solid as he stared at his edge senpai. "Shadow, I'm so emo, just like you!"

"No you aren't!" Shadow explained, his spikes so sharp it could cut atoms in the air. "To be truly edgily like me, you must undergo the ritual."

Kirby began to gasp. "YOU GOT AIDS?!"

Shadow and King of Dedness stared at him. "Well, no-" The King said.

"Yes, there's nothing more edgy than being on the border between life and death." Shadow said proudly. "Also furry dicks."

With that, the three discussed how to be edgy and emo, and Kirby was successfully converted to emoism as he swallowed the edge and became Cutter Kirby. King of Dedness decided to change his name again and became Edgelord of the D. With his work finally done, Shadow the Edgehonor left them, saluting them with his bloody arm and his pair of scissors. He ascended into the clouds of heavens only to remember he couldn't fly, and he hurtled towards Earth at the speed of scene-ic and made a hole that drilled directly into hell.

That's why you stay way from the edge of the pit, kids.

The Endge.


	4. Chapter 4: Searching for the Spear

Kirby was walking down the golden road when he met his friend, Bandanadee. He waved hello to him, but for some reason, Bandanadee looked very sad. "WHY?!" He screeched into the Dee's face. He began to slap his pink hands all over his friend's face, who had started to cry. As Kirby's thumb grazed against Bandanadee's left cheek, the Dee thrust himself into the air to avoid him, and began to continually thrust his body upwards, the momentum gaining as he began to ascend into the air. With Morse code, he began to thrust in a way that Kirby could understand him without words.

"….SPEAR… STOLEN?!" Kirby read the movements and screeched. The Bandanadee nodded, and in a split second hurtled towards the ground and landed with a sticky flop. As Kirby rushed over to investigate the noise, he found that Bandanadee had hidden bananas in his bandana, therefore making him a Bananadee! The fruit was all smushed and disgusting now, but Kirby didn't mind. He playfully consumed his treat until the Bananadee was now just a Waddledee. Kirby pulled out the bandana out of his mouth and placed it on his friend's now clean head, proclaiming happily, "EW!" He then went off to search for his friend's spear.

He continued bouncing along the well-trodden path until he found a sign post that was split into two directions. After contemplating how to read, Kirby deciphered the letters to spell out: "Lost Spear, Right" and "Deep Mushroom, Left" Thinking that Deep Mushroom meant "Waddle-Spear" in Minionese, Kirby proceeded to go left, and went deep into the woods. When he finally arrived to a clearing in the woods, he found a throne… and in it, was someone wielding a spear. It was… the pope, Luigi!

"LUIGI IS THE POPE!" Kirby shrieked in surprise, and pointed to the spear with his long slender finger. "POPE SPEAR!"

"Yes, it is me-a, Luigi, the pope!" Luigi announced in his racially insensitive Italian accent. "I can steal-a things whenever I want-a."

Kirby was angry that Luigi was shitting on the good name of Popetheism. He opened his mouth wide, and began to inhale as if he had consumed four hypernova fruits. The pope tried to resist the winds, but he couldn't, finally descending into Kirby's mouth. With a gulp, he swallowed all the foliage he had sucked in, along with the pope, his throne, and the spear. Within Kirby's belly, Luigi tried to escape by poking the walls with his spear, but he was approached by a floating, glowing figure. It was… Silver the Hedgehog!

"….It's… It's no use." Silver said sadly. Luigi looked up at Silver with tears in his eyes. Was he to meet his demise in Kirby's belly? Was being eaten the end for him? Right when he was becoming more powerful than his overshadowing older brother…. Everything had to end like this. Silver gave Luigi a gentle embrace and they braced themselves for the inevitable digestion.

Outside of Kirby's stomach, Bananadee had found his spear and was running towards Kirby. Kirby raised his arms to cheer. "POYO!" He cried happily, and the Bananadee smiled. "WHERE WAS IT?!"

Banananadee thrust himself into the air in Morse code once more to spell out, "Right side of the forest." Kirby looked on at the code and with his mouth open, uttered the word, "Oh." And with that, Kirby and Bananadee held hands and walked off into the sunset, their happy skips and hops covering up the sounds of anguish and terror coming from Kirby's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5: The Blue Blur

Magolor was floating around in a peaceful forest, trying to find his way back to Lor Starcutter. As he floated around in his egg shaped body, he found a dark shadow looming above him.

"Oh no!" He said in his meme infused voice. "That shadow looks unsettling. I should go find Lor quickly before the shadow consumes my yolky insides!" He rolled through the air at the speed of egg and began to move more quickly through the forest. Suddenly, Magolor hit a blurred round object. It… was Sanic!

"Cumon step it up." Sanic said, his voice a horrifying monotone. "Step it up, cumon."

"Oh, my apologies, m'edgehog." Magolor said, tipping his scarf at the blue creature. "I was trying to find my ship."

"Cumon step it up." Sanic said again, his voice beginning to sound more threatening. "Cumon step it up."

Magolor was very confused, and decided to just walk by the blue scribbly looking creature, but he was shocked to find it flat! The creature was impossibly thin it seemed, and it was yearning to consume his eggwhites!

Magolor ran away from the creature, as fast as his nonexistent legs could carry him. When he had ran far enough, Magolor stopped to gasp for air. "What was that horrifying creature?" He mumbled to himself. "Well, at least I don't have to worry-" He was interrupted by a small shuffling noise, and he turned to find Sanic had chased him, and was right by his shadow.

"Cumon. STEP IT UP." Sanic said again, his voice very loud and filled with anger. "STEP. IT. UP." Magolor looked deep into the speck like eyes of the creature, his own eyes widening in fear. This was not a mere hedgehog… No. It was the devil himself!

"NOOOO!" Magolor screamed, and he tried to continue running away, but **it was no use.** The creature was already upon him, and began to open its slit like mouth. Magolor gazed into them mouth and saw his life flash by. No… he didn't even apologies to Marx for not inviting him to his birthday party… He forgot to return Taranza's tomato collection… He didn't tell Lor how much he appreciated her…

Suddenly, there was a slamming noise. Magolor blinked and looked up, and he saw a hurtling pink ball, that was thrusting itself into the Sanic creature. The ball stopped spinning and was revealed to be Kirby. He looked very American, and had dyed his eyebrows red and blue to prove it. He whipped out his AK-47s and began shooting maniacally at Sanic, blasting him to smithereens. Magolor watched up in amazement as unfolded in front of him in midair. After using up all of his bullets, Kirby inhaled deeply, and sucked in the remains of the mangled Sanic, his bullets, his guns, and even his own eyebrows into his stomach.

By the time Kirby digested everything, he touched down onto the ground and turned to Magolor. "POYO!" He said cheerfully, and Magolor ran to hug him.

"Oh Kirby, how can I ever thank you?!" Magolor wiped away his tears of gratitude. Kirby thought carefully.

"Build me a fuckin' awesome theme park." Kirby said, and Magolor nodded, and smiled, his grin foreshadowing the jam that will occur.

And so then, Kirby and Magolor will continue their adventures in the Kirby's Dream Collection.

The Slam.


End file.
